<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy by NykoKaamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475827">Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos'>NykoKaamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Soft Kylux, 无差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>边拼乐高边喝酒，然后 Hux 被 Kylo 抱起了。</p><p>（我不会写简介，总之是个双向暗恋软垃圾。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个东西，Kylo 和他提到过。当年离家出走时除了一箱乐队周边 T 恤和必备电子产品以外，Kylo——那时还叫“Ben”——唯一带上的东西。他外公遗留的好物，成千上万块小砖块在一个大盒子里“哐啷哐啷”，然后“哗啦”一声被 Kylo 倒出，“Oh shit，我上次收起它们时忘记按颜色分类了。”</p><p>Hux 酌一口自己带来的苏格兰威士忌，怀疑 Kylo 究竟有没有将它真正组装完成过，这个“死星”乐高。他看 Kylo 笨手笨脚，第一次来 First Order 实习时连打印机都不会用，一头卷曲的黑毛翘起、准备要发脾气前遇到了 Hux。Hux 捣捣打印机，托盘里没纸了而已，瞄一眼实习生的名牌，“Kylo Ren”，这个 Kylo Ren 是不是傻，打印机都不会用的实习生就该滚回家。</p><p>知道 Kylo 是 Snoke 收的仔，那是后话。Hux 早该想到的，不然这个傻蛋是怎么拿到进 First Order 实习的资格的。那会 Kylo 已经缠上他，不知从哪个角落挖到 Hux 的电话号码。传起色情短信时脑袋绝对不笨，学到的修辞学知识全都用到描摹他独特的（又丑又笨又辣，Hux 如此想）外表和内心的炽热渴望上。一天几条、十几条，好在给 Hux 点面子，只在下班时间发来。不过精英 Armitage Hux 也有不争气的时候，某一天工作时鬼使神差解锁手机打开他与 Kylo 的聊天界面：</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>-</em>
    <em>今日 1:07 AM-</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>K:[ dick 图一张]</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>H:……不要再发这种了，Ren。</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>K:晚安&lt;3</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>看着那张图，Hux 舔舔嘴唇，跑出办公室跑进了卫生间。</p><p>他没撸，涨得想要尿尿而已。他发誓自己才不要看着 Kylo Ren 的那东西撸。</p><p>好巧不巧，完事后推开卫生间的门就看到了 Kylo。最近他脸颊上多了道疤，说是和别人舞剑时弄伤的。</p><p>“你还好吧？”Hux 问他的伤口。</p><p>“啊？”Kylo 愣了一下才反应过来 Hux 在说什么，“好多了。”看上去也是。</p><p>“小心点，Ren。”Hux 准备要走。</p><p>“噢 Hux 你现在是在关心我吗？”那很大的嘴巴突然就咧得更大，Kylo 尖尖的虎牙露出来，“你是在关心我吧，是吧？”</p><p>才不是只是提醒你别让你那本就崎岖的脸蛋变得更不好看而已。这句话好伤人，其实他觉得 Kylo 才没有不好看，而且说实话 Hux 觉得那道疤痕在 Kylo 脸上怪异地美丽。说“Careful，Ren”就只是不想让 Kylo 受伤而已，纯粹在关心 Kylo 而已。</p><p>接着 Hux 讲出了更伤人的话。不要再给我传那种裸露图片了，调情的话也是，我已经有约会对象了，让他看到我手机里有别的男人的照片虽然也没什么，但是我很糗。Kylo，别再发那些东西给我了，做朋友就挺好的。</p><p>“真的？”显然没想到这么一个游手好闲的实习日突然晴天霹雳，Kylo 一脸诧异。</p><p>“嗯。回见。”</p><p>听话得很。第一眼见到 Kylo 时 Hux 就认为对方是一只狗，不过他想的是又笨又凶又乱来的那种，但怎么没想到 Kylo 会乖得要命，要他不再传乱七八糟的东西，他立刻就把尾巴收得好好的，好好地与 Hux 处朋友，普通朋友。多捎杯咖啡，还有饭，和蛋糕，“Hux 你要不要吃蛋糕你喜欢吃这个口味的是不是我记得我立刻送到你家门口”，那是周六晚，听到门铃的 Hux 打开家门后看到发梢被抹上白色奶油的 Kylo，嗅出一点啤酒味，准是从哪个派对回来，或许还是生日派对。</p><p>“嗨，周六晚，你没和约会对象什么的在一起吗？”</p><p>“在你来之前把人送走了。”假话，Hux 一直在看无聊的财经杂志，“我认为你不应该缺席朋友的生日派对，回去吧，Ren。”</p><p>“事实上，”危险，Kylo 踏向他半步，一只脏鞋踩在门槛上，“是我的生日，Hux。”</p><p>“Oh……”Hux 没想到这个。所以你现在登门是怎样，我要立刻跑出门去百货公司给你挑礼物吗。</p><p>Kylo 把盛着蛋糕的纸盒提进屋，自来熟，“吃掉蛋糕，然后让我留宿一夜，我家里现在人太多而且太吵。”</p><p>哪有这样把客人丢在家然后自己偷溜出来去别人家过夜的，像不负责的私奔一样。Hux 合上门。</p><p>不，等等，不是私奔。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hux，递那个给我。”</p><p>Kylo 的声音把 Hux 从回忆中拉回现实。乐高，死星，繁乱的积木块，苏格兰威士忌，Kylo 的家，他的新炮友十分木讷，于是他中止约会把 Kylo 叫了出来，为什么要叫 Kylo 他也不知道，就只是想见 Kylo，最后他混混沌沌地走进了 Kylo 的公寓，现在他们盘腿坐在 Kylo 的异域风情地毯上，一手是成年人的烈酒，另一手是他孩童时期以后就不怎么碰的乐高。</p><p>Hux 还没有跑到过哪个人家里边喝酒边拼乐高的经历。异想天开的 Kylo Ren 总是给他带来这样的经历。</p><p>“喂，Hux？”Kylo 再叫了他一次。</p><p>“嗯？”噢，对，Kylo 刚才要他递一个积木块来着，什么颜色什么形状的？Hux 记不得了，“呃，你要哪个？……”</p><p>“你醉了？”</p><p>“没有。”迅速回答。</p><p>答得这么快，是不详预兆。Kylo 随手一丢手中的灰色积木块，望向 Hux，“你去床上睡，不要平躺。要不要我扶你？”</p><p>“……我没醉。”</p><p>“你肯定是醉了。”不等到同意，Kylo 夺过酒杯随手放在身后的唱片架上，一把捞起 Hux 抱上他的肩膀。有些仓促，脚掌踩到零散在地毯上的乐高砖块，疼得 Kylo 在公寓里乱吼乱叫，“嘶嘶”倒抽凉气，不过抱着 Hux 的手倒是很稳。他的长腿在狭小的单人公寓里迈出几步就进了卧室，膝盖顶在床沿。</p><p>一只大手抚上 Hux 的后颈，厚厚的，像要从烤箱里拿出烤盘时要戴的笨拙却柔软的防烫手套一样。Hux 被翻了个身，眼睛对着天花板，他意识到现在正被 Kylo 用两只健壮的臂膀搂抱着，公主抱的方法，很危险，于是 Hux 挣扎了起来。</p><p>还没挣扎出 Kylo 的怀中就被塞进了被窝。</p><p>一边身子被 Kylo 扳过来，平躺的姿势变为侧躺，“小心呕吐物堵塞”，Hux 听 Kylo 叮嘱。实际上他意识清醒，没有完完全全但至少也有百分之七八十，依他常年应酬的经验这种时候呕吐物还没开始酝酿生成。Kylo Ren，不要对我这么好，这很危险。</p><p>“真的？”帮他掖被子的 Kylo 问。</p><p>噢糟糕，Hux 竟然把刚才在脑中想的话说了出来。看来他的情况的确不太妙。</p><p>他的一边脸蛋紧贴 Kylo 的枕头，这下鼻孔里满是年轻人狂妄的具有侵略性的洗发水味，睡醒之后自己的头发里肯定也都是。Hux 皱起鼻子，“我不想睡你的床，Ren。”</p><p>“拜托，我又不会对你怎样。今晚我睡沙发。”</p><p>Hux 努力睁开眼，发现 Kylo 的眼睛正与他的保持同一水平位置，或许是蹲，或许是跪，谁知道。眼神虔诚，盯得他发怵，想换个朝向。他转过身，被 Kylo 误以为要平躺，“喂喂喂 Hux 不能平躺”，被 Kylo 再度扳了过来。</p><p>Hux 的手垫在自己的脸颊下。</p><p>他看 Kylo 翘起睫毛，撇到右耳后的长发滑到眼前，与睫毛连结。像什么唱忧郁情歌的摇滚歌手，怪好看的。</p><p>Kylo 开口：“为什么不和我在一起？”不愧是年轻人，问得直接，下一句紧紧接上，让 Hux 那句“我都说了我有约会对象”没有施展身手的余地，“我知道你根本没有约会对象，Armitage。”</p><p>“别叫我这个名字。”别扭，过于亲昵。</p><p>“哦，那我再说一次好了。我知道你根本没有约会对象，Hux。所以，为什么不和我在一起？”</p><p>“不知道，或许因为你很笨，打印机都不会用，脾气也不好。”Hux 说。</p><p>“什么？”Kylo 站起身子，他们一人站着一人躺着，仰视着的 Hux 甚至有容易被激怒的对方下一秒就要捶到自己身上的错觉。而 Kylo 只是蹬掉鞋和袜子，钻进属于他自己、但目前归 Hux 所有的被窝。他没有让 Hux 往后挪，庞大的肉体在床沿那一点窄长的空余处存活。</p><p>Kylo 伸手，长长的手臂抱住 Hux，他们面对面挨得很近。</p><p>“我现在会用打印机了。”像小学生发言，“脾气也没有遇见你时这么糟糕。难道你觉得我对你很凶么，Hux？”</p><p><em>有点。</em>不过 Hux 没说。</p><p>“为什么不和我在一起？”Kylo 又问了，还继续说，“你不想知道为什么我不问你‘为什么不喜欢我’吗？”</p><p>
  <em>不想。既然你自己知道了就保存在心中不要说出口。</em>
</p><p>他听到 Kylo 说出来了。“因为我知道你喜欢我 Armitage Hux 我当然看得出来。”Kylo 又这么亲切地念着他的名字，弄得空气都变得黏糊糊的，像被倒入甜腻的糖浆。醉意恰时袭上，头脑昏沉，Hux 的耳边嗡嗡作响，他懒得去听 Kylo 又在说什么了，也懒得找理由回答 Kylo 的问题——“我专注于事业太久忘了恋爱是什么样子所以害怕恋爱害怕自己无法正确处理一段关系”——他只想睡觉，趴在 Kylo Ren 的胸前睡上温暖的一觉真是不错的选择。在 Kylo 传来的照片里他看过几次对方的胸，但不知道原来靠上去会是这么好。他额前的姜色头发被 Kylo 的体温烘得暖暖的，像刚烤出来的姜饼，还有一层焦糖。Hux 舔舔嘴唇，好甜。</p><p>下一秒他尝到的东西可就不甜了。Kylo 的舌头凶猛地钻进他的唇中，他身体的各个部件和整个人一样都大一号——下面也是，咳咳——嘴唇同样，像是能塞满 Hux 的嘴。有一点酒的味道，还有酱料的残余，是Kylo 晚餐的食物留下的吧？剩下的就是无味的透明的唾液。</p><p>而 Kylo 的舌头退却得很快，没等 Hux 反应就逃走了。像是根本不想把今夜引向任何一个更深的、理应的可能，像只是在提醒 Hux 记住我喜欢你，唤醒 Hux 拜托你也是喜欢我的，坦诚吧。</p><p>“你真生涩，Hux。”Kylo 说，甚至在末尾吹起了口哨。</p><p><em>只是不适应一块很肥很厚的鲜红的肉突然塞进嘴里而已。</em>Hux 想。</p><p>他感觉到 Kylo 将他缠得更紧，裆贴着裆，可他们什么都不做。突然 Kylo 松开了一边手，手掌拍上床头的开关熄灭房间的灯光。</p><p>“你有把你外公的那个死星拼完过吗？”在 Kylo 睡熟前，Hux 问。</p><p>“有啊，有一次，想你的时候……Hux。”</p><p>然后 Kylo 迅速睡熟了。</p><p>鼾声像狗狗一样。四肢缠得像甩不开的狗狗一样。口水流得像张着大嘴睡呆了的狗狗一样。可爱得像狗狗一样。</p><p>Armitage Hux 难得地想哭。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最近想吃柔软的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>